U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,864 B2 granted to Lloyd Walker Rogers, Jr. et al. Apr. 9, 2004 discloses a vehicle having a power operated lift-gate system that includes at least one drive unit. The drive unit comprises a fixed linear guide channel and an attachment assembly that moves in the guide channel. A rod is universally connected to the attachment assembly at one end and universally connected to the lift-gate at the opposite end. An endless flexible drive member that is attached to the attachment assembly wraps part way around two idler pulleys at the opposite ends of the guide channel and travels in a closed loop. The flexible drive member is driven by a bi-directional power unit that includes a drive sprocket. The drive sprocket drivingly engages the loop of the flexible drive member outside the drive channel midway between the two idler pulleys. The use of a flexible drive member raises a need for an attachment assembly that is simple and efficient, durable and economical to manufacture and assemble.